A Miko's Voice
by CrystilizedHeart
Summary: First Fic. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Kagome see's Inuyasha with Kikyo yet again, and runs home crying. When she returns to see him, she finds out he's dying and doesn't want to see her! How will she save the one she loves? R&R! Rated to be safe. Inu♥Kag CHAPTER 3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. If I did, I wouldn't spend my time writing Fan Fics. No, wait…I still would.**

A/N: Hey! This is my very first story. Please R&R!

Kagome's POV

_BAM! _That's what echoed through my room after I slid the door closed, jumped onto my bed, grabbed my pillow and screamed. Tears stained my cheeks and pillow as I continuously screamed "Why! Why would he do this to me!"

The door made an almost silent swoosh as someone entered, came closer to me, sat on my bed, and lightly rubbed my back.

"Kagome, dear. What's wrong?" My mother's soft and comforting voice echoed in my head.

"Oh, mom! He-…he did it again! He did it again!" I managed to scream my words of pain.

"Aw…sweetie. Who, and what did he do?"

My full blown sob was now nothing but sniffles. "I-it was Inuyasha. He… he went to see Kikyo again." I responded, and then told her what happened earlier that evening.

EARLIER THAT EVENING

"Inu…yasha?" I whispered as I yawned. I rubbed what sleepiness I could get away from my eyes. _'Guess I'll have to go look for him.'_ I thought as I tipped-toed past Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo.

A/N: What do you think? I tried my best, and trust me, it will get better. Right now, I want to give a personal thanks to my friend Kougaschick89 for helping me understand how to post this story! Please review! If I get at least 5 reviews, I will post the next chapter. Thanks!

♥CrystilizedHeart♥


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Gr…. Once again, I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I wouldn't spend time daydreaming.**

**Kagome's POV**

A/N: Hey! CrystilizedHeart here! I want to say wow! I got five reviews in one night! All the reviewers, and the answers to there questions is at the bottom! Please sit back, read, and review!

The moist grass crumbled under my shoes as I search for my friend. _'Inuyasha…Where are you?' _ I wondered as I sighed. Then something…more of a blue glow, caught my eye. I carefully walked toward it, looking for anything that might bring danger. As I got closer to the glow, I saw soul collectors flying around. _'No…please! Don't say its-' _

"Kikyo." His voice completed my thoughts.

I hid behind a tree as I couldn't help but watch the scene before me.

"Kikyo, why did you summon me here?" His sweet voice entered my ears and danced within my head.

"Inuyasha," her cold voice killed his. "There is something I need to tell you."

I couldn't help but watch in horror as her cold clay lips brushed against his. My vision clouded as my eyes watered from this horrible sight.

'_No! Not again!' _My heart was screaming as it was being torn into shreds.

A single rolled down my cheek while his ears perked up. He broke the kiss and looked at me.

"Kagome…" His voice trailed as he looked into my eyes. I knew all he could see was pain.

"...Why?" I asked, barely auditable to humans.

"Kagome…I-"

"NO!" I screamed as tears were free-falling from my cheek. "I can't take it anymore! If you want to go to hell with Kikyo…THEN GO AHEAD! I'm tired of having my heart broken over and over!" I screamed while sobbing and running to the Bone-Eater's Well. Little did I know what would happen next…

A/N: Ok, 1 and about….1/5 pages. Wow. That's a good bit to type when you're sick! Lol. Here are all my reviewers!

Miko no Kaze: Glad you like the first Chappie! And I'm REALLY glad the summary is good too. Hope this chapter is either better or just as good as the last!

Kougaschick89: Hey! Glad you love the beginning! I'm sorry it's really short, but I can assure you, Chapter 3 is soooo much longer than chapter 1 and 2. Glad you could review!

Karnation: I'm always glad to review your story, and I'm happy that my story started out well! Don't worry! I'll be continuing this story until the end 'cause I can't leave people wanting to read this, yet not able to because I'm too lazy, or just mean. Lol. And trust me; I would LOVE to tell you why Inuyasha doesn't want to see Kagome, but, then that might ruin the story!

The Sacred Bovine (TSB): Glad that it's a good start, and I'm VERY sorry it's short! Chapter 3 will be longer, I can assure you. Glad I'm descriptive! That will help me out a lot in my English Language Arts class! Lol. Also, I'm glad that you like my story style. –Looks off into space- It came to me in a dream… lol. But seriously, I dreamt this story up, and it gets sad. And for all those who want to know how to make the little heart thingy (♥), it's easy. All you have to do is 1) Make sure your Num. Lock is on, 2) press and hold Alt and 3) press 3 (in the little box thing on your keyboard, where 7 says home, 3 says page down) once, and lift the Alt key after hitting 3 to make your very own heart!

MakikiZutto: Glad it's nice. Here's your chapter.

Major Thanks still goes to Kougaschick89, for without her, this story wouldn't be here. Ok, I'll make people a deal. Every 25 reviews, the 25th reviewer will be specially thanked and given something. So, GOOD LUCK! And I need another 5 reviews, at least, for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! Its CrystilizedHeart♥ again! I got my 10 reviews (actually, I got 11)! YAY! Ok, all the reviewers are posted at the bottom so check it out. I AM ACCEPTING ANNONOMUS REVIEWS! Gomen, –sighs- I'm very desperate for the reviews… By the way, this chapter is for everyone to know what happens to Inuyasha. In the summary, it says "and Inuyasha is dying!" So, this is where and how he starts to die! –Cue scary spooky music-

**Disclaimer: I'm going to fight the man! There is no way I'm posting one! –People with lawyers come- …..crap….I don't own Inu or co.!**

Inuyasha's POV

I sat around the fire, leaned against the wooden frame of the wall. I was watching Kagome sleep. _'Kami, she's beautiful'_ I thought as I watched her shift in her sleeping bag. I could hear her constant, steady breathing, as he chest went up and down with the rhythm.

I was thrown out of concentration when I heard on of Kikyo's soul collectors calling me. (A/N:I have no clue if they can do that, but, oh well!) _'It must be erjent.'_ I thought as I grabbed Tetsuiga (sp?) and went outside.

They lead me to a forest. As I arrived, Kikyo (A/N: Ew! –screams and runs away-) emerged from the shadows.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Her cold…almost dead voice cut through the silence.

We stood there, facing each other. Her face was odd…more like…_different_.

"Kikyo-"I started before hearing something. (Hint: in the last chapter! –Cough- Kagome –cough-) "Kikyo, why did you call me here?" I continued forcefully. I knew something was amiss.

"Inuyasha," she said…almost seductively. (A/N: EW! Nasty! Yes, I am indeed a Kikyo Hater. Doesn't matter though.) "There is something I need to tell you."

Before I knew it, her body was pressing against mine, as she forced lips upon my own.

Then,…I smelt it. Tears. Kagome's.

I broke Kikyo's kiss. "Kagome…" I started before seeing her eyes. They were filled with anger,…sadness,…and…jealousy…?

"…Why?" Her voice quivered as she whispered.

"Kagome…I-"…I couldn't talk. My throat had been paralyzed!

"NO!" She screamed. My ears pressed against my head. "I can't take it anymore! If you want to go to hell with Kikyo…THEN GO AHEAD! I'm tired of having my heart broken over and over!" she screamed as she ran to the well.

She ran…away from me…

"Ka…go…me.." I whispered, my voice…was quivering.

"Now that my reincarnation is out of the way…" Kikyo whispered in my ear.

…Then… I had a quick intake of breath as I felt something pierce my back. "Ki…..kyo…" I whispered in pain.

Her hand exited the wound she created. "Inuyasha, you deserved this. Only one person can save you now, and I doubt that he'll come back. Not only will you die, but she will be destroyed. Why not kill two birds with one stone?" She stated evilly as her voice sounded like, oddly, both Naraku's and Kikyo's. "See you in hell." Her voice was back to normal as she whispered, and then carried away by soul collectors……

The next thing I remembered, I was in Kaede's hut, in bandages. Out of nowhere, I started coughing. But…there was something wet on my hand…

I opened my eyes and saw blood. My blood. "Aye. So it is true, Inuyasha." An old voice stated.

Kaede," I started, only to be greeting in pain, "what the hell….are you talking about?"

"Inuyasha…I bare bad news."

"What?"

A/N: -Wipes away sweat- Wow. That was a lot. Ok, THIS is where everything falls into place. This is where the TRUE story of A Miko's Heart starts. Oh yeah! Go me! Ok, I have got to now thank the reviewers for reviewing. We have a very special guest doing that for me though! Please welcome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Feh. What the hell did you do to me wench!

CrystilizedHeart: Nothing…just wrote the story.

Inuyasha: -pulls out little cards that has everything written already- Ok,…Um…

_Jacqueline Arnold:_ I will make the chapter's longer. Hopefully this one was long enough. Well CrystilizedHeart, NO! IT WASN'T! I STILL NEED TO KNOW WHY I'M OVER HERE DYING!

CrystilizedHeart: Inuyasha! Sit! –CRASH- Sorry everyone. Now, for the next person. Inuyasha….

Inuyasha:Grr…

_Short-tempered:_ Don't we all….

CrystilizedHeart: I wrote that? –checks- Yup.

Inuyasha: -mumbles under breath-

_Miko no Kaze:_ Yes, I know. He got snuggly with Kikyo.

Inuyasha: ACTUALLY, she got snuggly with me…not that I mind.

CrystilizedHeart: …EW!

Inuyasha:…

_Kougaschick89:_ Thanks! Glad that you like the second chapter! I Hope that you also like the 3rd. And yes! I figured out how to post another chappie! Talk to you later and I hope you update VERY soon!

CrystilizedHeart: Major thanks to her (still) for helping post! Thanks!

Inuyasha: you have issues…

_Inukag-Spellcaster:_ I'm glad it got your attention! Glad you like! And I just updated!

Inuyasha: SO ITS YOU WHO MAKES ME LOVE KAGOME!

CrystilizedHeart: You have problems Inuyasha. But, I still love ya!

Inuyasha: O.o

_Karnation: _Glad its getting better! Love your story story as well!

CrystilizedHeart: That's all the reviews I have. I hope to be getting more VERY soon! 'Till next time, R&R people! Thank you! Say good-bye Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Feh. Bye. Go away. Leave me the hell alone.

CrystilizedHeart: SIT!


	4. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

Hey everyone! CrystilizedHeart here! I wanna say that I'm sorry for not updating. I am currently in A.I. Dupont Hospital for children. I am only 13. Where do you expect me to be? Well, anyway, I might not be able to continue the story until I get out because:

I have Writer's Block. From my story, all I know is the beginning and the ending…isn't that sad?

I have NO CLUE what might happen next here in the hospital.

I just wanna say that I'm sorry for not being able to inform you sooner. When I get out and have control over my computer again, I'll continue the story. Please wish the best for me, because what is happening to me is VERY uncommon and…well, weird. I might post a story in the Inuyasha section about Kagome being in the hospital. I'm not positive if I will, but it would be a one shot, and probably one chapter. Tell me if I should please!

Bows Thank you for reading my note. I thought that you all deserved a reason for why I have not been able to update. I truly wish I could…. but I'm being ambushed by doctors everyday. Please wish the best for me! I'll still try to R&R other stories.

The next time I talk to you will be when I'm out, or writing the other story I told you about.

Thank you very much for your time.

Sincerely,

CrystilizedHeart


End file.
